


Dog!

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gonta finds a dog, everyone loves this.





	Dog!

**Author's Note:**

> Yknow,, dog. Cute.

Kaede expected a lot of things, when she walked into the dorms. She knew that things were more than a little chaotic around, especially with her classmates. Even the upperclassmen, really, couldn't be called normal. 

Still… while she wasn't surprised, per say, it was an unusual, if adorable, sight.

Gonta and Rantaro were sitting down, gleefully petting a very happy dog. Some kind of mutt, Kaede thinks, the dog didn't really have any features that spoke of a specific breed. It was cute, and very, very large and fluffy. Then again, Kaede wasn't well-versed on dog breeds. She just knew that it was cute.

Kaede also knew that animals weren't allowed inside the dorms.

"Oh my gosh, he's so cute!" Kaede still immediately bounced forward to say 'hi' to the happy little thing. Big thing? The dog. "Where'd you find this one?"

Her hands sunk into the dog's fur, and Kaede found true happiness. The dog looked up at her with big, round eyes that made her heart melt. She cooed and giggled when he leaned forward to lick her nose.

"Oh! Gonta was with Rantaro bug-hunting! Gonta found this dog!" Gonta was happy to inform, and Kaede briefly wondered if there were two dogs in the room.

Rantaro nodded along, running a hand along soft brown fur. "Yeah, the big guy just followed us here. He's too taken care of to be a stray, but he doesn't have a collar."

Gonta looked like he was about to say more, but startled when the door opened with a bang. The dog let out one, deep woof, before settling down easily. Kokichi strode in, with a wide grin. That kind of look usually meant terrible things, but it was also wiped away in a split second.

"Hey, guys! You'll never guess what I- oh, dog?" His expression shifted from mischievousness, to pure joy as Kokichi approached. "Holy shit, who finally broke that dumb rule, I need to kiss them or something."

Kaede laughed slightly, as Kokichi immediately draped himself over the dog, who was more than happy to receive all of the affection. There was more than enough dog to go around, too, so it worked, even with all of them petting the dog.

"Oh! Gonta found the dog!" Gonta chirped, patting Kokichi on the head slightly in greeting. Gonta was one of the few people who could get away with that.

Kokichi's eyes lit up. "Oho? It was sweet, innocent Gonta who broke a rule?" He let out a manic giggle, though it was quieter, so he didn't disturb the dog. "I'm so proud!"

"Oh, um, thank you?" Gonta looked slightly worried now. "Gonta didn't mean to break any rules though! He just didn't want to leave the dog outside!"

Kokichi waved his hand idly. "Gonta, Gonta, how many times have I told you? Rules are meant to be broken! Anarchy! Sometimes the law is dumb, and we should always break the dumb laws. Like no pets. That's a dumb law, that we should all break."

He chattered on slightly, while Rantaro nodded sagely in agreement. Kaede… couldn't bring herself to disagree. The dog was really cute, and she didn't think any of her classmates were allergic. Gonta seemed reassured, if slightly confused, so it was fine.

Rantaro spoke up. "I imagine someone is looking for this fella. Probably just got out of the house? I can take him to the vet later, see if he's chipped."

"Boo! Rantaro needs to commit a crime now, y'know? Even Gonta's ahead of you!"

"What? I've broken plenty of laws, brat." Rantaro tried to ruffle Kokichi's hair, but the smaller boy ducked and switched sides, sticking out his tongue. Kaede was pretty sure Rantaro was refuting the wrong thing.

"That's not something to be proud of, Rantaro." She huffed.

"Oh, alright. Anyways, we aren't stealing a dog of all things, Kokichi. Someone's looking for him, y'know?" 

Gonta nodded. "It would be cruel! The owner is probably very worried."

Kokichi rolled his eyes and groaned. "Man, you guys are no fun at all. Anyways, if we keep the dog, I'm naming him Felony, and you can't stop me."

"That's a terrible name for a dog!" Kaede interrupted. "And we're not keeping him."

"Unless we absolutely can't find the owner, and there's no tag." Rantaro said. "Then, I mean…"

"Gonta thought that's against the rules?"

"Ugh, Gonta! Buddy! That's the point. You were doing so good."

"A-ah, sorry…"

Kaede sighed, Kokichi was a horrible influence of the large boy. "Gonta, please don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong."

The four of them continued to talk and pet the dog. Kaede was honestly impressed at how calm he was, and she was, well, she might already be getting attached. Kaede wondered if it was cruel to hope that the dog didn't have owners. She supposed she would just have to savor it while it lasts.

Either way, it was a cute dog.


End file.
